


Draco's new beginning

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Draco Dumbledore & Albus Dumbledore [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Children, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Draco Malfoy, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Pre-Slash, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place after the bathroom scene in the Half Blood Prince, Albus Dumbledore had known of the Malfoy's for years. Given Lucius went to Hogwarts, he always figured Draco Malfoy was destined to follow in his father's footsteps.He was wrong.Albus Dumbledore soon realizes what an fool he has been, and extends not only an way out of his hopeless situation.But an family.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Series: Draco Dumbledore & Albus Dumbledore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813984
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Draco's new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> *This is an Albus Dumbledore adopts Draco story*.
> 
> It's also going to be an Draco/Harry story but there is more with Draco and Albus Dumbledore being family

Albus Dumbledore was not to admit to his mistakes lightly, everything he did. Every choice he made was for an reason. Although at times even the headmaster questioned his own decisions, he always move forward.

However sometimes choices have such consequences, that you can't move forward. And instead you must confront the problem.

The soft beeping of an heart monitor echoed quietly in the hospital Wing, the Teenager was alive, but only just, it had been an curse. By an Gryffindor none the less, on another Slytherin student. 

It had been between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

An shakey hand gently ran his fingers through the injured student's hair, the headmaster's features pulled up into an grim expression. He wasn't ignorant to the task that he who must not be named had given the younger Malfoy.

In fact he had expected it.

What he hadn't expected was for the younger Malfoy to surprise him, to be broken up about the task. He had always thought the younger Malfoy wanted to walk in his father's. Lucius Malloy's footsteps.

He has been wrong.

Potter after repeatedly apologizing for his part in the situation, informed him that Malfoy seemed distraught, stressed, looked like he had been crying. 

The only person he had went to was moaning Myrtle .

Of course Draco hadn't came to the headmaster, I mean why would he? Albus Dumbledore had never shown concern or care for Malfoy, or any Slytherin for that matter.

There wasn't an ton that Albus Dumbledore could say he wished he could change, start over, and make an better choice. 

But as he sat on an hard wooden chair, gaze landing on the severely injured Malfoy.

Albus had just those thoughts.

Albus reached out gently touching the young males hand eyes closing for an moment, an deep sadness and regret flashing through the older males features.

"You've always handled things on your own Mr. Malfoy, you've never wanted this life for yourself, i've always been blinded by your father's actions. To see that your nothing like your father. I've been an fool, an old fool. I'm so sorry Draco". An heaviness filled the headmasters heart.

"I promise I will make things right".

Scooting closer to the bed the headmaster gently squeezed Dracos hand who swore he felt the   
younger male squeeze back, or maybe it was just wishful thinking. 

Resting his head on his other arm. The headmaster soon fell fast asleep.


End file.
